


Sunburst

by daitsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Kageyama, me being unsure how hickeys work but hoping this is somewhat accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsuki/pseuds/daitsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama sees Tsukishima and Hinata getting close and, to say the least, he's not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Oblivious Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719506) by [weerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus). 



> [vague crying noises] pretty much my first fic ever so mind the mischaracterization and lack of detail
> 
> inspired by An Oblivious Sun because i really really love jealousy. holy wow

Tobio Kageyama was not particularly well-known for having a sunny demeanor. On the contrary, his piercing scowl and radiating aura of dissatisfaction were to be expected when dealing with the first year, seemingly even on his good days. 

But it didn't take a genius to see that right now, Kageyama was more than just normally pissed. 

The boy in question shoved his prey roughly as the pair arrived at an alley behind the school, leaving the source of his irritation choking as he collided with the wall. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kageyama snarled, eyes burning as he gazed angrily at the smaller boy. 

"I-I could ask the same to you!" Hinata countered, dragging himself up to full height. Though caught in a haze just minutes before due to a _certain_ glasses-wearing asshole, the small spiker's mind was now acutely focused as he stared down the boy in front of him.

It had admittedly surprised him when Kageyama had come over to interrupt them so angrily. Yeah, he knew Kageyama didn't like Tsukishima. (And Hinata didn't really, either, but to think he'd had _feelings_ for him all this time...) But he shouldn't be this mad, right? He kicked him in the stomach, for christ's sake!  
  
Hinata rubbed his arm where it had hit the brick and made a whimpering sound. "Throwing me and dragging me around like that, how mean-!" 

"Him, of all people?" the setter cut him off swiftly, throwing his hands in the air. Kageyama was _beyond_  beyond pissed. He knew it might happen someday, maybe he'd get together with some weird girl who had a taste for annoyingly cheerful dipshits. There wasn't much he could do if he got caught up in some pathetic puppy love, or if he was just flat-out uninterested. That, he'd have been able to deal with. Probably. But to think it'd be fucking _Tsukishima,_  practical bane of his existence, grinding underneath him and shoving his tongue down the kid's throat and getting Hinata to make those _noises_ \- "What, are you stupid?!"

"Why does it matter?!" Hinata shouted loudly, leaning into the other boy's face (or chest, rather.) He took a step forward now, pointing a finger at his partner and poking him to punctuate his words. "Why would any of that matter to you, wh-what I do, with..." he stumbled over his words now as he fully remembered his passionate experience with Tsukishima. His first kiss, gone like that, in a flurry of grinding and tongues. He flushed a deep red and looked down, rubbing his neck sheepishly as his spirit dropped somewhat in embarrassment. "With things like... th-tha-"

"You don't know."

He looked up to notice Kageyama had stepped back and was now staring at him with a look of utter disbelief on his face. With an expression of confusion, the shorter boy simply cocked his head to the side. 

His confusion grew deeper still as a dark expression overcame Kageyama, who began to laugh bitterly. 

"God," the taller boy ground out through a wry smile as he brought a hand to his face. "God, how _stupid..._ "

"O-Oi, are you insulting me-?!" Hinata started, fight bubbling within him once more as he stepped forward-

Only to be roughly shoved back against the wall by the other boy. 

"How ANNOYING," Kageyama spat at the ground, hands locking the smaller boy against the wall on either side of his head. "You fucking _dumbass._ "

"Why would I care?" he hissed, giving a sharp bark of fake laughter. He had to be blind. For someone so intent on being in everyone's business all at once, noticing everyone else's feelings, he sure as hell couldn't see a single damn thing in front of him. "God, why _indeed_ ?" He'd come a long way from the person he'd been in middle school, but it didn't mean he could show his feelings as easily as people like Hinata, or Tanaka- or, hell, _Tsukishima_ , apparently- but he did what he could. The tosses, the encouragement, the occasional smile that _didn't_  make him look like a serial killer- even a complete idiot had to notice. Right?!

"Kage... yama...?" Hinata had grown a little scared now, shrinking back against the wall and realizing he had nowhere to go. Sure, Kageyama was kind of socially inept and weird with feelings and basic human emotion and stuff, but to see him SNAP like this... He'd thought Kageyama had become a much kinder person. Even with his foul mouth and perpetual glares, he felt comfortable enough around the other boy to want to be his teammate, and moreover, his friend. But now, what could have made him so ANGRY...? He closed his eyes and put up a defensive stance to prepare for a blow-

_"You're mine."_

The smaller boy's eyes flew open as his partner hissed out his declaration, still facing downwards. Uh, WHAT did he just-

"You're _MINE!_ "

Kageyama's head snapped up now, eyes burning with both rage and desire. The anger from seeing him with that asshole Tsukishima, yet with the vulnerable state he had him in now-

"Hwah-!" 

Right where he wanted him. Right where he _belonged_.

"K-Kage-!" The taller boy dove in with a hungry growl, attacking Hinata's neck with licks and bites. The smaller boy let out a surprised cry, which broke into a hitched yelp of pleasure as Kageyama sucked at him unrelentingly. 

Hinata tugged at his partner's hair as he continued, thick black strands running through his fingers as he closed his eyes, surrendering, and leaned his head back against the wall. The two had always been together, and it made Hinata happy knowing he'd found someone who seemed to complement him so well. To think the other had thought of him like _this_ , though...  

Kageyama cursed lightly as he felt a sharp jolt in his scalp, pausing momentarily before returning to his attack with even greater fervor at the other boy's submission. This idiot, this dumb kid, it's been so long, dammit, too damn _l_ _ong_  for this-

"Always..." he growled out as he began to suck a spot in the middle of Hinata's neck. "It was always you, you dumbass, every time..."

Hinata cried out as he felt Kageyama begin to concentrate on one particular area. _W-Wait, he's gonna, everyone'll see, that's gonna leave a-!_

"From the moment I saw you at that stupid middle school competition-"

He dragged his tongue across the patch.

"With your stupid jump and your stupid stomach problems, I don't fucking know-"

He snaked his hand under the hem of Hinata's shirt now, reaching up to greedily grope at the boy's uncharacteristically muscular chest. The scrawny kid's physique was impressive, no doubt due to all of that wild swinging and jumping around. 

"To when you showed up in the goddamn gym the first day, saying you'd beat me even if it took you fifty years-"

A moan bubbled in Hinata's throat, overwhelmed by both his previous arousal (though with Tsukishima all but forgotten,) and the setter's relentless attack. "Urgh, Ka-ageya...ma, you're-!"

"To the first day you hit my toss and we became partners." Kageyama gasped a breath and at last leaned back to admire his handiwork. A dark, purpling bruise glistening with spit had formed smack in the center of Hinata's neck, near impossible to be hidden. He smirked as he glanced down at the undone Hinata, though panting from the exertion of the attack which had almost surprised himself. 

"It was always you."

He quickly pressed a short, sweet kiss to the boy's lips, almost out of place when contrasted with his earlier lust-driven fury. If he were to think back on it, he might embarrassedly deny it ever happened, but for now, he was too caught up in the affectionate outpouring of his pent-up desire. 

"You were always mine..." He leaned back as Hinata continued to gasp, his eyes lidded to meet Kageyama's intense gaze. 

"And now everyone knows it."

* * *

"Geez..." Hinata whined out as the two were walking back to class after their slight... detour. "I didn't even get time to eat!"

" _That's_ what you're worried about?" Kageyama glanced at him when a sudden blush overtook his face. He rummaged around in his bag and threw a scarf at Hinata (always pays to be prepared,) which landed on his head. "J-Just put this on for now. Dumbass."

Now it was the smaller boy that flushed a deep red to match his companion, realizing what he meant. "It's your fault, you know! You big, weird  _perv-_!"

_"Shut up!"_


End file.
